Dog barks and Puppy yaps
by Kiku90
Summary: Sesshomaru is having an ordinary life as a pedigree show dog, that is until the family expands with one puppy dog that turn his life upside down. OOC, AU, Humor, Cotton soft fluff and puppy Inuyasha warnings.
1. Chapter 1

Okey, so I decided to make a SesshXInu DOG story, I'll try to make it full of humor and cute fluffy puppy things. It's not going to be a super long story, don't know how long just not super and there is going to be quite a lot time-skipping. And as they are in Akita dog form there is no lemony goodness, only cute cuddly stuff.

Disclaimer: I'm only going to do this one time guys, so get it through your head. I. Own. Nothing. Nada. Nor do I make any money out of this! If I owned Inuyasha, do you really think I would make Fanfiction and not put it up in the canon thing? And Kagome and Kikyo would get like 90% less screen time and Sessh and Inu would roll around on the ground, preferably less clothed.

Summary: Sesshomaru is having an ordinary life as a pedigree show dog where he guards the house for his master when he is not competing, that is until the family expands with one puppy dog that turn his life upside down. OOC, AU, Humor, Cotton soft fluff and puppy Inuyasha warnings.

"Dog Talk." ' _Dog Thought_.' **"Human talk."**

So, the dogs can talk to each other and other animals, obviously, and human can't hear them

**Dogs barks and Puppy yaps.**

A faint dinging noise was heard in the room and a white fluffy ear swiveled to catch every noise in the otherwise quiet house. After ten consecutive dings, a white muzzle opened to reveal black lips and rows of glistering white teeth in a yawn. A slight rustling and the regal figure rose from his bedding, after a quick stretch he walked over to the mirror and looked at his image, he looked just as flawless as he did right after a trip to the groomer even after sleeping. But what would you expect? He was a pure blood after all, with high standing parents, he was nothing less than perfection. With a last glance at the reflecting glass he tilted his head up a fraction and walked out of his room, time to do his round and then find something to eat.

Sesshomaru walked through the quiet halls of the mansion on his daily route in search of intruders, finding no unidentifiable scents indoors he headed out to the large garden taking his normal path around the perimeters around the house and displaying his status, health and strength along the way by scent marking his territory. On his way he steered over to the big pond and calling out over the waters. "Jaken!" A few moments passed before a ripple in the water's surface alerted him of his servants' arrival. "Good morning Sesshomaru-sama." A green toad said as he jumped up on a lily pad.

"Anything new?" Sesshomaru ignored the pleasantries and went straight to the point. Jaken, already used to his lord's ways, ignored his rude manners and started his report. "There have been sightings of a new cat in one of the neighboring houses my lord. Kagura told me this morning that she spotted the newcomer yesterday through the house's window. It appears to be a female."

Jaken watched as black lips parted and a slight growl could be heard. "Cats! Isn't it enough with that rat slayers next door and that lecher living in the nearby monastery?" Without so much as a glance he turned back to his route, leaving a nervous toad behind.

Sesshomaru had never liked cats, they were good for nothing, either playing around or sleeping all day long. He reached the mansion faster then he thought. Not thinking much of it he made his way over to the dining room where his breakfast stood waiting for him, liver stew, perfectly cooked with a few freshly plucked vegetables, no onions of course, a perfectly balanced meal for some one of his status, nothing but the best.

As soon as he was finished, one of the maids in the house entered the dining room and collected his now empty bowl, taking it to the kitchen for cleaning, his water was always left out in case he got thirsty in-between meals. After clenching his thirst he walked over to the patio to wait for his master and little mistress to return home as the dutiful watch dog he was.

-.-.-.- Barks And Yaps -.-.-.-

He was out chasing a butterfly, it was a beautiful butterfly, all blue and fluttering it's wings trying to gain some distance between them. It looked like the butterfly he had seen the day before when one of the nice human ladies had taken him out to play on the grassy patch on the backside of the building he lived in. Yesterday some human had come and taken his best friend away from him and he was feeling a little depressed so one of the females had taken him out to cheer him up. It had worked as long as he was outside and distracted but once he was back inside, the empty cage to his left was an all too clear reminder that he would probably never see his best friend again. He may only be a few weeks old and Kagome happened to be a cat, but they had hit it off right away.

Being a lonely puppy in a big unforgiving new world can be scary. He didn't remember much of his early puppyhood, only the sweet smell of his mother and the soothing voice as she licked him clean after feeding him. He had been the only pup in the litter to survive and she had been so proud of him, she had said he looked just like his father. All this was before his eyes opened and she had suddenly been snatched away from him, leaving the small defenses puppy alone, without even knowing how his mother looked like. The day after, his eyes had started to open and he found himself in a place with lots of other animals that he had only heard before, at first they had murmured among themselves and looked at him. After a few days though, they stopped caring and went back to their respective lives. After a week he was awoken by the clinking of the bars of the cage to his left.

He looked up in time to see a small black cat being placed on the papers covering the floor, the human bent down and petted her head before closing the opening. The black kitten stretched and yawned before reaching one of her back legs up and scratched herself on her neck. That had been the first time he had seen her.

Soft murmurs entered the sleeping pups ears, the butterfly stopped at a flower and fluttered its wings **"**_**Puppy "**_ The flower suddenly bent forward as a black nose sniffed the butterfly before it fluttered away again. **"**_**Puppy."**_ The flower seemed to say and reached forward and stroke his ear.

"**Puppy." **White eyelids fluttered open revealing a slightly blurred world that cleared after blinking a few times. Pup looked up at the three humans standing in front of his home, there were two grownups, of which he recognized the woman who took him out yesterday, and an unknown adult male who had his arm around the shoulders of a smaller female, probably a pup herself.

Pup sat up and yawned tiredly swaying slightly as his head tipped backwards with the movement. The human pup made a high noise and pup almost fell to the side, but he was a cool pup, small as he was, and stayed sitting, staring at the dark-haired girl who had now sunk down to his level and was reaching for him. Pup sensing her intentions stood up and walked over to her and was abruptly picked up. **"Oh, daddy. He is sooooo cute!" **_'Cute? I'm not cute!" _ Pup thought to himself as the girl lifted him up to her face, looking him over.

"**He's perfect. I'm sure 'Maru' will love him too!" **Pup sniffed the girl and licked at her face, she had a sweet taste in the corner of her mouth, probably something she had eaten. The girl did the high noise again and hugged him tightly. "Whooa! Human, personal space, personal space!" Pup squealed and trashed weekly in her tight grip.

"**Where does he come from?"** A deeper voice rang out and the older female looked up at the man.

"**Oh, the poor thing. He came in with his mother. She had a hard time with the delivery and he was the only pup surviving. The mother sadly died after about a week too. She was too tired and possibly sick as the old lady who had taken care of her hadn't fed her properly. She meant well, but one can only do so much with high age and little money." **The woman looked sadly at the puppy and the girl now having a tug of war with one of his bright red toys, the small thing growled playfully. ** "But say one of the animals here at the shelter that has had an easy life." **

"**I think she has decided on him."** The man said and looked fondly at his daughter, bending down he ruffled her hair gaining her attention. **"So, do you like him?"** The girl nodded her head frenetically as a yes with a bright smile.

"**Then, what do you say?" **Her father said and the girl looked over at the lady, **"Miss Kikyo, can I have him, please?"** She glanced at her father and he smiled and nodded standing up straight again.

Miss Kikyo smiled at the girl and then at her father. **"Right this way, sir."** She motioned for the man to follow her over to a counter, **"There's just some paperwork that needs your sign and then you'll get his things, like his favorite toy."** She brought forth a few papers and gave them to the man.

"**Oh, before I forget, you do know this breed can be a bit… Special?"**

Looking up from reading the papers, he looked at the woman.** "You don't need to worry, we already have one I've raised since he was a pup, and I grew up with them too. I know their special habits."**

Kikyo looked at him with a smile and took the signed papers and led him back to his daughter and new dog. **"Good to know, too many Akitas have been brought to shelters or been put down for aggressiveness, really it is the owners fault for raising them wrong and not socializing them properly."**

"**Don't worry, Maru knows who is the boss at home and is from first class parents." **As they arrived back he looked at his new family member and smiled.

"**Are you ready Rin, I'm sure Maru would love to meet his new brother." **

-.-.-.- Barks And Yaps -.-.-.-

The sound of the family car outside the house gates alerted Sesshomaru of the family's homecoming. He rose from his relaxed position on the patio and did a quick stretch before trotting back through the house and over to the front door, letting out a few barks to alert the servants. A few seconds after his arrival, the big wooden doors were opened by the house's butler and his master walked in followed by his daughter.

The girl was carrying a big plastic animal carrier and Sesshomaru disliked the content that had been dragged into his territory even before he saw it. His master distracted him for a moment by patting him on the herd and praising him for keeping the house safe as always, nothing new.

"**Maru, come here and meat your new brother!"** Rin called as she placed the crate down on the stone floor. _'Brother?'_ Sesshomaru walked over and sniffed the crate, a low growl emanating from him at the smell of the apparently new addition to the family.

"**Maru, that's no way to great your brother! He's small so be nice to him!"** Rin exclaim as she opens the box taking out the white ball of fluff. "Small isn't an understatement." Sesshomaru thought aloud.

"I'm not small! I'm eight weeks old already!" Came the defiant mumble from the ball of fluff that now could be identified as a snow white Akita pup. Black eyes opened and adjusted to the bright light of the house and landed on a big paws and long legs not far from his face. Puppy eyes dilated as they trawled up and up and up still before finally resting on a beautiful face of an older dog.

"**What shall we call him? We can't call him 'pup' all his life, now can we?" **The master asks his daughter.

'_Oh, yes you could. I hardly think he will grow anything as he gets older.'_ Sesshomaru thought to himself as he observes the newcomer.

The pup stood up and walked towards the bigger dog that backed away one step for every two the smaller dog took. Soon the smaller had had enough of the escaping biggy – he wanted to sniff him out- and took a giant leap and landed gracefully on his own nose a few centimeters from his starting point, making a face at his slightly throbbing nose before looking up at the impassive looking adult who merely raised an eyebrow at his graceful display on a nose dive into the floor. He forgets his nose and growls at the bigger dog to show that he is not small, It's just the other that is too big! The larger Akita growls back to assert his dominance with narrowed eyes, and the puppy's tail started waging as the pup gets down on his front legs in a playful manner and growls again, hoping to get the other to play with him.

Sesshomaru snorts and turn his head away from the hopeful pup, no idée to spoil him when he won't get special treatment later. The pup see this and decided to bark at him, and when we say bark we really mean yip because that's what he did, a real puppy yap. The whole room fell silent and stared at the pup and if Sesshomaru had been anyone else than himself, he would have been rolling on the floor in dog laughter. As it was he just looked at the shocked pup.

"**We'll call him Inuyasha!"** Rin suddenly exclaimed triumphant and picked the stunned ball of fluff up into her chest. **"Now, Sesshomaru, be nice to him." ** She said and stalked towards the garden.

Sesshomaru and his master looked on as the two youngsters disappeared from view before a hand landed on the dogs head. **"Don't worry, he'll turn out just fin, I'm sure. You just have to get used to him, and he'll calm down when he grows up. And I place the responsibility in your paws to train him to be just as good a guard dog as you."** With that Sesshomaru was left by himself with a feeling that his life had just taken a big turn, for better or worse he didn't know.

-.-.-.- Barks And Yaps -.-.-.-

So that was the first chapter, I'm working on the next but be patient, there is a reason a usually want my stories to be finished before posting them but I felt like this one would be so easy to do as the words practically just flows from my fingers. So hope you liked it so far and place a review of what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo, wonderful readers, reviewers, and all of you who favorited or alerted on the last chapter, there were far more of you than I could have hoped for! Candy canes for ya all!

Chapter warnings; there will be fun at the beginning, but it saddens me to tell you that there will be a little angst at the end, but do not fear! It will turn out fine in the end-end!

It is three in the morning and I'm sugar-rushing on candy canes from my Christmas tree, and I have absolutely no idée what is happening of Dog shows, so I beg your pardon if I messed up something,- not that there's much show facts in here- the only show I've been on is Globen horse show in Stockholm with the school I was attending at the time to look at all those horses and buy horse things, and that is more of a competition… But anyway, now I'm just rambling, blame the sugar! :P So happy reading.

**Dog barks and Puppy yaps.**

It had been a week since Inuyasha, aka energy-on-legs had arrived, and everyone had noticed him. Wherever Rin went, the new puppy followed, and where Inuyasha had been, he left behind small surprises for the maids or whoever was unfortunate enough to walk in it. Sesshomaru, with a sensitive nose and much closer to the ground and, surprisingly Rin had been the only ones not to find their feet wet. And as you may suspect, this was turning out to be a problem.

As the garden was so big and had a deep pond in it and was over all not puppy safe, the patio doors could not be kept open as they usually were for Sesshomaru. And now the bladder problem had to be tackled with regular leashed walks which Rin decided to be doing herself and subsequently forgot in favor for playing, so the problem stayed. Inuyasha didn't see a problem though, why should he when the floor, carpets and flowerpots worked just fine for him.

Today was an unusually busy day, the house had awoken early and Sesshomaru had pushed the pup off his bed –for what felt like the hundredth time, it was his Mokomoko-sama damn it- when a maid came to get him. While the two dogs had had an early breakfast, a car drove up to the house and a feminine looking man got out of the car and entered the house with a bang and a bag.

Inuyasha had never seen the man but Sess seemed calm around him even though the man- after talking to the master- felt the pup up, and dragged the two dogs to a specially made bathroom, started to tug at Sessh's fur before bathing him. Inuyasha was puzzled at the laidback behavior of the other dog when he himself met growls when he came to close and Inuyasha felt a bit jealous that this strange human could touch Sesshomaru so freely while he, a small puppy didn't even get to sleep in the same bed as he, even if there could easily fit two grown dogs in it. When Sesshomaru was bathed he was placed on a high standing table where a tube was placed over him that soon started doing this loud blowing noise and Inuyasha could see and feel the wind blowing in Sessh's fur.

When the man finally turned the thing off Sesshomaru looked even more fluffed up than before, Inuyasha almost sniggered at the sight, the cold glare silenced him though before the sound left his mouth. The human then started brushing him.

Inuyasha looked on the whole time thinking to himself that he was glad he didn't need to go through with that. He had just decided to try to sleep a little when he heard his name being called. He looked up in time to see the man coming towards him. Inuyasha, feeling uneasy made a run for it when the human tired to grab him. After two whole laps running around the room from the man, he was suddenly snatched off of the floor by the scruff of his neck and went limp in Sesshomaru's grip.

"**Good boy Sesshomaru, the little tyke is in need of a good grooming by the looks of it alright."** The human took the pup from the older dog and placed him in the tub and started running the water. As the first water droplets hit white puppy fur you could think it was acid, that's how the pup howled. The human looked terrified and stopped immediately, and so did the pup. They look at each other before the water is turned on again and this time it's not a whimpering howl as before, it's now a full-blown agonizing doggy scream. The human stops again and this time looks the pup over to see if he is somehow injured, which he isn't so the bathing commence accompanied by pained cries for seemingly no reason.

To Sesshomaru the howling had a different meaning all together as he could understand what the pup was saying. "Nooooo! Don't doo this to meeee! I'm innocent, I swear!"

Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes mentally as the cries and struggles continued.

Almost an hour later the water was finally turned off and an equally soaked and slightly disheveled looking human lifted a drenched puppy, wrapped in a towel up out of the tub. He was toweled down from dripping to moist and placed on the table of doom where his collar was secured so he would not be able to escape, not that he didn't try, because he did. Then the real torture started; the tube that made an abnormal amount of noise and blew air at you. And Inuyasha let the world know he didn't like it.

After thirty minutes of curses Sesshomaru didn't know a pup Inuyasha's age should know, neither did he know how he had learnt them- _'Probably at the shelter by the other mutts.' _he concluded- did the pup start to give in and started to confess to doing things. "I'm sorry, I haven't been a good boy. I peed in the butler's slipper yesterday, I'm sorry!"

Sesshomaru silently thought that that had actually been a good thing as the butler clearly needed to get a new pair that didn't smell like dead mice. The pup continued with his obscene confessions until something caught Sesshomaru's ears.

"I swear, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eat that doggy treat lying under Mokomoko-sama! It just smelled sooo good, I'm sorry!" This particular confession had Sesshomaru jolting up from his lying position and he bolted over to the table with a loud bark, shocking bout of the rooms other occupants.

"You did what?" He was halfway up on the table and growling and snarling at the poor pup and the human swiftly turned off the blow-dryer in the belief the older had gone tired of the wailing pup and tried calming him down.

"**Calm down Sesshomaru, I know, I know, it hurts my ears too. Come on, I'll give you a massage to help relax you. You can't be all stiff for later today, now can you? Stress is not beautiful."** Sesshomaru reluctantly let himself be led back to the blankets he had been lying on earlier before the human hurried over and picked a slightly shivering pup off of the table and placed him on the other side of the room on his own pile o blankets - Sesshomaru couldn't very well slaughter the puppy pest, Rin would be devastated- before hurrying back and starting on a full body massage on the bigger dog to help loosen those hard muscles again.

After forty minutes, Sesshomaru was so relaxed he barely managed to lift his head when the groomer stood up and walked over to the now calmed pup, luckily the human didn't think twice about overlooking the table and instead brought a brush straight back to the pup and made him stand up and brushed him on the floor instead.

Sometime later a haggard looking Dog groomer opened the doors with a tired **"Tada…!"** to show the family his latest work. Sesshomaru was as elegant and strong looking as always and Inuyasha… Inuyasha was trailing behind the groomers legs, away from grumpy, scary Sessh. When he saw Rin though, he ran as fast as he could and whimpered as he was picked up.

"**Yasha, what happened?** Rin asked worriedly nursling into the now very fluffy pup and rocked him softly to calm him.

"**Rin, we need to go, the show is starting soon."**

"**Okey daddy. Come on Yasha."**

-.-.-.- Barks and Yaps -.-.-.-

The car ride was luckily quick and when they stopped they were outside a big house with lots of people with dogs walking around. Inuyasha had never seen so many dogs before and in so many sizes.

To walk through the crowd of human legs and unknown dogs was scary, almost as scary as Sesshomaru had been and he felt himself unconsciously drifting to the digger Akita in an attempt of not getting trampled or tangled in leaches and getting barked at. Sesshomaru seemed to ignore him and that may be a good thing at the moment. After coming to a place with two empty cages Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were placed in one each beside each other and were left to wait.

Inuyasha was soon roused from his half sleepy state he had drifted to when Rin came and took him out of the cage. **"Come, Yasha. We'll go look at some clothes for you."** Rin sang as she started to drag the pup through the now less crowded paths. Inuyasha's nose were met with lots of different smells and visual impressions, there was a lot of dogs standing on tables being brushed and pampered. They soon came to a place with rows of boxes with yummy smelling dog treats and chewing bones, and after refusing to go another step away from a particularly big bone and giving her the puppy-dog-eye with a slight tilt to the head and a small whine, Rin gave in and bought it for him, it was probably double his own size and was probably the biggest bone in the world.

Although he was disappointed when he didn't get to gnaw and lick at this bone before someone was told to carry it back to their spot. He was soon dragged off again and this time there were no yummy smells, just the boring smell of fabric. Rin picked out this light blue fabric and tested it out on him before taking him to stand in front of a looking glass. He didn't know what he was supposed to look like but it itched and made moving around difficult, he didn't like it and tired to shake it off.

After a few more dress-ups from carrot to superhero and everything in-between, pup was ready to fall, so when Rin picked one more, Inuyasha bolted. He happened to be a quick puppy and even with his leash fluttering in the wind as he ran for his life he was uncatchable and was soon lost in the crowd of legs, it's a good thing to be small.

As he slowed down from his mad-dash he came to an area where he smelled both master and Sesshomaru so he wormed his way through legs and made it to a clearing where he spotted both his targets lined up with several other Akita Inu with their masters. There was a group of people walking and inspecting each of the dogs and murmuring among themselves. He snuck closer to them and when he had just ventured out in the clearing some angry human came running towards him, gaining the attention from everyone, not to talk about Sesshomaru who had smelt him before but was too busy being perfect to let anyone know, who was now glaring with a low growl in his throat at the frightened pup who was running for his life away from the two men in hot pursuit.

Inuyasha felt very unlucky when one of the scary men caught hold of his leash and the chase was brought to a halt. **"Shouldn't you be in the puppy pen? Or did you run away from your master?"**

Inuyasha was swiftly carried away by his catcher and silently prayed for his life. He had heard stories of cute innocent puppies caught by the dog catcher, they were never seen again. Who knew what happened to pups who got caught, many speculated they were given to the catchers own guard dogs as play toys, and who knew what happened then. Inuyasha was still too small and his head was too young to even imagine all the horrors that came with being given to some scary guard dog with a bad temper to do as he pleased with. He had his paws full with Sesshomaru as it was, wasn't that enough.

He was soon brought from his doleful thoughts as he was placed back on the floor and he looked around his when surroundings in search of the bad dog who would most likely do bad things to him. What met his eyes however was not a scary dog growling at him, but five or seven other pups, all looking at him with curious eyes. Inuyasha looked back at them questioningly as one of the pups walked towards him. "Hello, who are you?" The pup, a male German shepherd, asked. After shaking out of his temporary stupor, pup wagged his curled tail in excitement at seeing others his age.

"Hi, I'm Inuyasha. Who're you guys?" Inuyasha said as the others came closer.

"I'm Shou, and this is Miki." The first pup said and turned his head to his left where another German shepherd, a female. She walked over and gave him a welcoming sniff with waging tails.

Next up was a Japanese Spitz, his name was Akainu, although he was just as snowy white as Inuyasha was. And then a red female Chow Chow named Suzume, and after that two Shih Tzu brothers that looked the same and acted identical and talked at the same time, which little Yasha thought was hilarious.

After playing with each other for maybe a few hours, and as puppies do, fell asleep in a big puppy heap. But as all good things, it comes to an end and it was soon time to go home as the day came to a close, and the other pup's mothers came to pick up their kids.

"Oh, who is this, children?" A German shepherd female said as she walked up to the pups and Shou ran up to her. "This is our new friend, mama. His name's Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha? You look like an Akita. What's your pedigree?" another female joined the conversation, the others began to walk closer too, gaining interest in the new pup.

"Pedigree?" Little Inuyasha asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Who were your parents, you do know your parents don't you?" The first one asked, her question making the pup look at the ground with a hanging head.

"I-I mother newer told me my father's name, but she said I looked like him." He looked up at the crowding females for reassurance. "…Okey, but what was your mother's name then?"

"I do-don't know, she died before I even saw her, it wasn't until a few weeks ago that master brought me from the shelter." At this revelation there was a collected gasp in the crowd and the air around them changed instantly. "You're from a _shelter_?" One of the females bit out and moved to push her pup away. Inuyasha looked up at the harsh tone and his ears flattened against his head at the change in the adult's posture. "He's a cur, what's he doing here?"

"Such a disgrace, who would want something like him."

"Pup, keep a distance to such as him, you don't want fleas."

"Who knows what disease he may carry, I wonder if he even has gotten his shots."

"Just keep away from him. Such a disgrace, his mother was probably running the streets."

By now, Inuyasha was huddling closer to himself and began backing away from all the hurtful things said, his tail uncurled and between his legs. He backed up as far as he could before connecting with something. Frightful eyes darted up at the big white dog whose legs he had backed into, "Sessh…" came out in a pitiful whimper to the larger Akita hovering over him. Sesshomaru glanced down at him before looking away with a barely audible snort of disinterest.

The pup gasped brokenly when the larger dog turned and walked away with his head held high only to stop when he noticed that the pup was nonmoving. "Come!" he growled out over his shoulder before he began walking again, this time the pup stood up to follow before looking over his shoulder at the other pups he had just been playing with only to see that the contempt from the females had spread to their faces too, glaring at him. He turned and fled from this horrible place and back to the comforting arms of the one person he knew loved him, Rim.

-.-.-.- Barks and Yaps -.-.-.-

Okey, so that was Chapter two, don't throw stuff at me! I herby promise that it will be better, this is about as much nastiness I'll put Inu-chin through, but I wanted to have that race issue from the anime/manga in here too, the- pure blood VS half-breed thing- that's going on. But it'll become better.

Anyone having a guess who the Owner/Rin's dad and the dog groomer are?" You'll get a cookie if you answer right :P

Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews and stuff people, Love ya!

Oh and Inumimi1 you made yourself deserving of a cookie! *Gives* As you answered one of my questions right, the evil groomer is Jakotsu! I actually didn't have in mind to make him so evil, it was later when I read your reviews that I realized that he was really torturing poor Inu. I think I was too consumed in the comic part of Inu's confessions to realize how Jakotsu became out, but I liked it in the end anyway.

Oh and sorry if any of them are OOC, it shames me to confess that I haven't seen the whole anime, I simply can't stand Kagome bitching about Kikyo and abusing Inu. And the fact is that I know they end up together in the end just aggravates me even more, She's such an abusive bitch!

Anyway don't mind me if you're a Kagome lover, I don't think less of you, everyone have their own preferences.

Enough of my ramblings, I'm just tired, but don't blame me, I'm doing this for you guys, it's about seven in the morning and one cup ramen and my last candy cane and a big glass of milk later and I'm pulling an all nighters for you guys so this chapter could be finished and out, so I hope you like it!

**Dog barks and Puppy yaps.**

As soon as small puppy paws hit the marble floors of the house, Inuyasha shot through the mansion like a cannonball. He just wanted to be alone so he sprinted through different rooms in search of a good hiding space where even Sesshomaru wouldn't be able to find him, he would probably snitch on him –like the good dog he was- if the master wanted to find him. He came to a room with glass on most of the walls facing out to the garden, pup had never been out there unless he was with Rin and then only on the lawn just in front of the stone steps leading up to the stoned patio. He looked out the window longingly, if only he could get out there, he was sure he would be able to find the best hiding space where even Sesshomaru couldn't find him.

He sighed softly, making himself ready to continue his search when a small huff of air ruffled his fur. He turned to his left and noticed a slight glitch in the otherwise smooth surface of the wall and walked closer. The door that was always tightly shut to keep him inside was slightly ajar, the gap just big enough to fit a small puppy snout to get through.

Inuyasha pushed his nose through the gap and with the help of his front paws opened the door a little at the time until he was able to get through. He ran out on the patio and only hesitated for a second before running down the steps and on to the grass and further into the big lush garden then he had ever been before.

Just as a small white tuff of fur disappeared into the foliage, one of the house maids walked up to the windows, carrying a bucket with cleaning supplies and walked out to start with cleaning the large windows. When she was finished she made sure to close the door tight. There were strict roles to keep it so, should the new pup feel adventurous.

-.-.-.- Barks And Yaps -.-.-.-

It wasn't until later that evening when the family, plus the dog groomer sat down to eat that they noticed the striking absence of their little food machine with a bottomless hole for a stomach. This was a first, they thought, the pup had never missed a meal ever since arriving here. They eat in silence, waiting to see if the pup would come, but as time went on and it was nearing Rin's bed time, a worried girl and her father went on a house search to find the pup. When even this proved fruitless, Bankotsu promised his daughter that, come morning they would gather the maids and butlers and thoroughly search for him if the pup hadn't come forth under the night. With a sad nod, Rin reluctantly went to bed.

-.-.-.- Barks And Yaps -.-.-.-

Sesshomaru was up until after his master had gone to bed, and made his late night round of the house- for the first time in what felt like forever- in complete silence, no noisy pups running around, following him, asking strange or unnecessary questions or even those he'd rather not answer.

Sesshomaru came to the relaxing glassed room where you could see the garden, the family would spent the Christmas in this room where you would feel like you were outside in the snow with most of the walls and roof made of glass, but still would hold the warmth.

Sesshomaru looked out, he couldn't spend nearly as much time as he would like outside as he would have otherwise but now when the door remained shut most of the time he couldn't. He walked up to the door and almost longingly stared at it. He could smell the pup in this room, but now a day he could smell him in nearly every room, but the smell was old, it was a little thicker by the door, but he had a little harder time making out the smell as it smelled strongly of window cleaner.

He turned and walked back into the main house, the pup must be inside somewhere, there was no way he had been able to get the door opened. As he made his way back to his room and his Mokomoko-sama, he felt a bit thirsty and took the slightly longer way down to the dining room, he was simply stretching his legs a bit further, there was no way he was looking for that damned pup.

After clenching his thirst and looked through the kitchen for any potential intruders, he walked back to his empty Mokomoko-sama, had it always been so big? He lay down and stretched as far as he could before curling back up, listening to the silence. He would never admit to looking down where the pup would curl up against his feet and snore or make dreamy noises all through the night. He snorted softly and closed his eyes.

-.-.-.- Barks And Yaps -.-.-.-

Inuyasha ran and ran and ran some more, in the end he had run so long he thought his legs would fall off. He had reached the brick wall and looked at it, it was way too high to jump or climb, at least for a dog like him, so he decided to walk along the border to see where it went.

He walked a while and before he knew it, the sun was almost set. Little Inu looked around to see if he by any chance could see the house from where he was, but no so luck. The only thing he could see was green, green and some spots of brown earth or stems of trees, with a heavy hart, Inuyasha had to admit he was lost, and to really make matters worse was that he hadn't eaten since a small bite when he came home.

The temperature was dropping as the sun sank and Inuyasha would soon have to find a place to sleep the night away. After a little searching he found a jumble of rocks where a few blocks made a cave big enough for one small Inu pup.

Well inside Inuyasha walked in a circle and scratched the earth until he found a comfortable place to sleep on. As he closed his eyes, he couldn't but think of the big white fluffy doggy-bed Sesshomaru had named Mokomoko-sama, it was the best bed Inuyasha had ever slept in. Inuyasha found that, although it was dark, lonesome, slightly cold and a scary owl was howling somewhere far nearby, it wasn't entirely unpleasant and was soon lulled to sleep by all the nightly noises.

-.-.-.- Barks And Yaps -.-.-.-

The first thing that happened the following morning was that Rin ran to her father's room to wake him and Jakotsu up and then to Sesshomaru's room to do the same before disappearing down the hall to the servants quarters. As Sesshomaru slowly made his way out the door he was met with the sight of his master sagging against the wall, looking as tired as his dog felt.

"**Why have you dragged everyone up at this hour, Rin?" **Bankotsu said as he staggered down to the foyer where he was met with equally tired maids and butlers in their sleeping wear trying to keep their yawns discreet.

"**Well, Inuyasha didn't come back. And you promised we would look for him once the morning came!"** The girl argued

"**Rin, it is only half past five in the morning." **Jakotsu hung slightly on the other mans arm as he talked through his hand to hide a yawn as well.

"**Buuuut!"**

"**Yes, I know."** Bankotsu said and turned to everyone in the room. **"Okey, listen up everyone, Inuyasha disappeared yesterday after we got home from the dog show. I would appreciate if you would help us search for him, he must be somewhere in this house."**

There was a slight murmur in the room before everyone dispersed to go get dressed and then start the search. Sesshomaru thought the whole deal was exaggerated and was just about to head back to his bed when he was grabbed by his collar and a brown haired child's head popped up in front of him. **"Sessh, do you know why Yasha ran away?"** The girl questioned accusingly, lifting an eyebrow at the light snort she receive.

"As if I'd know, probably hiding somewhere and to ashamed to dare to show himself."

The girl sighed and stood up straight when she didn't receive an answer she could understand, she turned and walked to the door opening to the next room before stopping, but remaining with her back to the elder dog. **"I have seen the way you treat him, Sessh. I can't expect you to like him at once, but try to remember that he is just a pup." ** She said before leaving the dog alone. Sesshomaru stayed just a few moments longer before making his way through the house, he had his house inspecting to do, it wouldn't hurt to keep an eye opened in case he saw the nuisance.

-.-.-.- Barks And Yaps -.-.-.-

But to every ones distress, the pup was nowhere to be found. Rin was heartbroken and sat crying in Bankotsu's lap with her father's comforting hand stroking soothingly through her hair.

"**Daddy, what if someone has kidnapped him?"**Rin sniveled through rivulets of tears.

"**Now sweetheart, I don't think it would go to that extent, and we have Sesshomaru, he would keep any unwanted guests out of the house. " **Bankotsu tried to comfort her.

'_Not to talk about, who would want to have a cur like him in the first place?'_ Sesshomaru thought, but had to rethink it immediately after, as Rin bawled even more at her father's statement and those tears would argue against his case strongly. This was just one more thing he didn't like about the troublesome pup, always causing problems for everyone and now Rin was crying because of him!

"**But Sesshomaru was with us the whole day, what if the once responsible for this was in the house when we arrived and took Yasha and got away before anyone noticed!"** Rin exclaimed trying desperately to find logic in the pup's disappearance. Jakotsu saw the distress on the other man's face and came over for the rescue. **"Come on hun, it is almost time for bed and you haven't eaten much today, let's get you some toast and hot chocolate, hnn?"** the feminine man said as he carried the nine-year-old. Bankotsu leaned back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a heavy sigh. **"And you haven't smelt the slightest hint of where he may be?"** The man looked at his dog who gave a slight shake of the head as a no.

The man sighed again but this time more thoughtful. **"And the idée of there being someone inside when we came home?"** He glanced at his loyal companion who turned his head up regally as if offended.

And the dog _was _offended. "As if I would miss something like that! Who do you think I am? I am THE Sesshomaru, and if winning yesterday at the show wasn't enough, have I ever let anything slip by unnoticed before? This Sesshomaru do not think so!"

Sesshomaru stood up and walked out of the room with his head held high and with an arrogant air radiating of off his being.

But as soon as he was alone he stopped and thought things over… No, he had not missed something that after noon, he had gone on his afternoon round right after arriving home even though he was tired after a long day of spending time with sophisticated dogs and bitches fawning after him all day. Some of which more shameful than others, they were dogs with pedigrees, why would he want to mate with bitches not his race, and they called themselves higher class, shameful!

Sesshomaru when on his nightly round a little earlier than he used to that night, and then went to bed, he would search for that damned pup tomorrow and he would bring result, this had to end. And when he found his, ohh, he hoped the pup could run fast, because he would be using those legs of him!

-.-.-.- Barks And Yaps -.-.-.-


	4. Chapter 4

**Dog barks and Puppy yaps.**

Inuyasha slowly rose from his peaceful sleep, hazy eyes plinking away the sleepiness from the previous night, and with a stretch and a puppy yawn, little Inuyasha emerged from his hiding space. He sniffed the air to see if anyone he recognized was anywhere near, but with no luck. Little Inu decided to continue his exploration.

A few hours later, Inuyasha was still walking along the wall, although he hadn't travelled to far from his sleeping spot as he found a few interesting scents along the way. Suddenly there was a smell he faintly recognized, laying his head on the side he sniffed the air again before deciding on the direction of the smell and ran towards it. The closer he came the more sure he got that it was not only his nose playing a trick on him and he sped up. It was almost too good to be true.

Bursting through a bush, he ran out into a small clearing between the trees, there, on a low hanging branch sat his target a black cat with what looked like a necklace of white fur with a bigger white dot in the middle, almost like a jewel. Just as he was about to take a step closer and call out to her, there was a rustling in the bushes on the other side and Inuyasha quickly darted back into the bush he had come from, listening as two cats emerged. One was a black kitten with white front paws, the tip of the tail was white and a white belly and the other kitten was cream colored with black paws, black ears, black stripes on her tail and a black diamond on her forehead.

"Can you smell her Kirara?" The black kitten asked and the other shook her head no. they sniffed around the clearing for a while when the cream colored kitten named Kirara stiffened as she smelled at a particular place on the ground repeatedly before meowing, calling the other cat over. They bout sniffed at the grass before darting of towards the tree where the first cat was hiding.

The black cat circled the tree before looking up through the branches where she spotted the other black kitten. "Found you Kagome!" She called up in triumph the cat looked down at the other two. "Took you long enough, I've been sitting here for hours." Kagome called as she made her way down to her supposedly friends.

"You do know we're on The Lord's territory, right? One can only be so careful here. He has this nasty reputation of not liking strangers on his turf." The white bellied black kitten said and Kirara nodded her head in agreement, looking around at the mention of The Lord.

"Come on, Sango. Are you scared of the big scary bog? He can't be that scary." Kagome teased.

Inuyasha who had been eavesdropping the whole time thought this would be a good time to make his presence known and walked out of the bush he had been hiding in. The three cats all jumped at the rustling and turned to him. Kirara and Sango hissed and tried to look bigger with their fur on end and tails all fluffed up. "Who are you!" Sango hissed at the pup, interrupting him before he had time to even open his mouth. He did a new try and this time got to open his mouth at least before he was interrupted, and this time by Kagome, "Pup! Is that you?" The now exited cat ran up to him and looked him over. "It is you!" She exclaimed and jumped up ho give him a cat hug.

"Oh I thought I would never see you again! How have you been?" Kagome tried to calm down her happiness and gave the pup some air.

"Yeah, I thought so too." Inuyasha said to his once lost friend, looking her over, he could see that her owner was taking good care of her and she looked well fed.

Sango and Kirara stood on the sideline and looked at the happy reunion. They looked at each other Before Sango cleared her throat and gained the odd couple's attention.

"Sorry to interrupt your reunion, but who is he?" She enquired looking between the two.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sango, I'll introduce you." Kagome said and walked closer to the two other cats, Inuyasha following close behind until he was standing in front of the unknown cats.

"This is Pup, we come from the same shelter, he was in the cage next to mine and we became friends while we were there." Kagome said.

"Pup, this is Sango and her sister Kirara, they come from the local dojo and are in really good at catching rats and mice. They have been my friends ever since I was first let out and have thought me so much." Sango and Kirara bout greeted the pup.

"So, how have you been, where do you live now, it can't be too far from here?" Kagome questioned the pup.

"Yes, actually I think we are in my garden… although where, I have no idée." Inuyasha looked around sheepishly.

"You live here? You got to be kidding!" Sango exclaimed. "You mean you live with THE LORD?"

"Emh… the who?" Inuyasha laid his head on the side in confusion.

"Lord Sesshomaru of course." Sango face-pawed.

Inuyasha snorted, "You mean that stuck up ass? Yeah I know him alright!"

All three of the girls gasped audibly. "Stu-stu-stuck up?" Sango stammered almost horrified.

"Why is everyone so scared of him anyway?" Kagome said after the initial shock, she knew he was someone to keep away from and someone who demanded respect and Pup had been very un-respectful.

Bout Sango and the quiet Kirara looked at her stupidly. "Oh, where to begin?"Sango said and looked at her sister. "He is the biggest dog on the block. He is a real Lord you know, his full name is Lord Sesshomaru. He is the top show dog in his class with the most beautiful snowy white fur you could imagine, the fluffiest and most well groomed tail in the world." Sango explained with a slightly dreamy gaze.

"Okey, but that still don't explain to me why everyone is so afraid of him." Kagome sighed.

"You see, he's-"

"He is a stuck up, arrogant and spoilt ass, that's what he is!" Inuyasha interrupted Sango and received an irritated glare. "What it's true!" He protested.

Sango was just about to reprimand him when an unknown voice alerted them of a forth cat's presence. The four youths looked up into the trees where the voice had come from and spotted a black male cat lying lazily on a branch high up in one tree.

"Miroku! How long have you been spying on us you lowlife?" Sango hissed up at the male. He grinned a Cheshire smile before stretching and making his way down. "Oh dear Sango, I have done no such thing. Hello Miss Kagome, Kirara." Miroku said as he reached the ground and walked closer.

"And who may you be?" the new black cat made his way around Inuyasha and made to sniff his behind, checking it out at the same time. The pup sat down with a frown at the so obvious straight forward and personal greeting. "My name's Inuyasha." The pup said gruffly, scooting his behind away from the persistent male.

"Inuyasha? Such… Such a beautiful name for a young female." Miroku praised the now irate pup who was very much MALE, thank you very much.

The three females all started giggling as Miroku was chased with a furious Inuyasha on his tale after trying to sniff/checking his behind out again.

After Inuyasha had chased Miroku up a tree and had been barking at him for the better part of half an hour, thing calmed down and the pup got to know and refresh his relationship with the four cats.

When it was beginning to darken with the setting sun, the cats had to go home, leaving Inuyasha with the promise to see him the following day.

Inuyasha followed his own sent trail back to the cave he had slept in the previous night and settled down. He found his way back fairly well as he hadn't trawled as far before running into Kagome and the others.

The pup lay down in a comfortable position and looked at the now visible stars sparkling up above and thought back at all the fun he had had with his new friends and all the things he had learnt about them.

Kagome had been adopted to a small family at an equally small temple and lived with a slightly crazy old man and his daughter and her son. To say she was never bored was an understatement; it was never quiet in the house.

Sango and her -apparently mute- sister lived in the neighborhood Dojo and were really good rat hunters –although still in training.

Miroku, turned out to be a pretty nice guy after apologizing for the embarrassing gender mistake, but he couldn't keep his paws away from Sango's behind and would get a few scratches on his nose, he was actually blaming his one white right front paw, the only thing not black on him he was also the oldest in the group, not by much but you could see the difference in size between him and the females.

Inuyasha may not be the oldest but he was definitely biggest. Well he had a lot still to grow too, if he was going to be anywhere near Sesshomaru's size.

Soon little Inuyasha fell into the land of dreams.

-.-.-.- Barks And Yaps -.-.-.-

When morning came on Inuyasha's second MIA day, Sesshomaru was one of the first to wake up, he was not worried, he simply had a lot of things to do today. So why not start his daily routine early?

A few hours later and Sesshomaru had fine combed most of the house and made his way to the only room he hadn't sniffed every corner; the glass room.

There was little hope in finding anything in this room, Sesshomaru was reminded as he entered the sparsely furnished room. A glass table, sofa and armchairs a few potted big floor plants some rugs and a fireplace, nothing to hide in or under, the pup was too big to fit under the sofa. Sesshomaru laid down an a rug in front of the coffee table and went over all the facts to see if he could come up with something, anything to find the pup. Rin had been a mess this morning and refused to leave her room, Jakotsu had had better days, his hair was more fussy then when he had to leave early in the morning after a long, rough nights stay with Bankotsu. Oh don't try to deny it, humans, dogs have good hearing and those guys were loud!

As he lay there thinking a feathery rustle was heard behind him. His head rose from its position on his front legs and he looked at the sores of the sound. How could he have forgotten? Ah and Uh, the families two green parrots. At first he just looked at them, sitting in a branch as close as they possibly could. After staring at the birds for a while with a bored stare, Sesshomaru decided to give it a shot.

He stood up and walked over to the cage settling himself in front of it. "Have you seen the pup?" they looked at each other, "Kaah!" Sesshomaru shook his head – they weren't known for their intellect- and was about to turn around, until one of them cawed again. "Pup, out, aaah!" Sesshomaru looked at the door and frowned. _'Out?'_ The inu thought back to the day Inuyasha had first gone missing and remembered smelling a feint smell of the pup on the door but it wasn't a strong smell. _'Oh no. Could it have been?_' he felt so stupid, of course that was what had happened.

He started barking and stood by the glass door, scratching at it. As expected it didn't take long until someone came to him to see what was wrong, and with the resent missing puppy, it was no surprise that he drew quite the crowd, Bankotsu was the one to walk over and opened the door. Why were humans so slow? Half of them had been staring at him for over half a minute.

He shot forward as soon as the door opened enough to let him through. It only took him a fraction of a second to pick up a trail of Inuyasha's sent, and he was off into the shrubbery hearing his name being called to the wind behind him. He had no idée how he could have let the slight smell of the pup go past him just because one of those maids had cleaned the windows with some strong chemical cleaner, masking the scent. Probably that same bloody maid had left the window opened at some point and the pup had slithered past the barrier, and look what happened.

-.-.-.- Barks And Yaps -.-.-.-

Inuyasha was lying in the grass, lazying around with his friends in the midday sun when his tummy decided to make itself known. He hadn't eaten anything in two days and it was starting to make itself known. Those cats had no idée how lucky they were. They could run off and catch something if they were away from home, Inuyasha on the other hand was a domestic dog, and a pup at that and he was absolutely worthless at climbing trees, that's for sure - Although the others had promised to teach him- so he couldn't just run off and catch a mouse or climb a tree and get a bird.

He sighed and stretched out in the grass, well, he could think of a way to solve that later, so he closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.

He snapped his eyes opened to the furious and frightened hissing and meowing from his friends and eminently felt that something was off. He clumsily and sleepily sat up and looked around, seeing that his friends were had turned their attention in his direction and frowned. What had he done? He saw his friend taking a step back and was about to question them when he felt a warm breathy growl in his ears and fell stiff like a board. It took him a moment to fight his muscles into turning his head to the side, looking back. And all what he saw was white.

"He-hey, Sesshomaru, how've you been?" He asked shakily trying to smile up at the angry dog. A growl was all he got as an answer. He shrank back a little at the hostility the other inu was showing, so he took the safe bet and kept quiet, his ears flattening and when a new growl came, he couldn't help the small whine that emitted from his throat.

Seeming satisfied with his submissive display Sesshomaru let up on the pup, but not much, he leaned over and took a hold of the scruff of the pup's neck and lifted him into the air, Inuyasha instinctively curled up as much as him body would allow in this forcefully relaxed state, his otherwise curled tail straightened and pressed up between his legs shamefully.

-.-.-.- Barks And Yaps -.-.-.-

It didn't take long to find where the pup had probably been sleeping as his scent was strong among the rocks. From there he fooled his nose again and come upon a clearing and five sleeping figures.

After waking the group in a slightly less civil way then possible he collected the pup up from the ground after a satisfactory display of submission.

Sesshomaru made to leave when one of the cats acted up the courage to stand up and face and question him. "Where are you taking him?" One of the black females said. He looked the cat over, he didn't recognize her and with a little recollection he remembered about being told by Jaken about the new cat, this must be her then. He snorted before turning around and disappearing in between the trees and on his way home again, the pup may still be small, but he still had weight and was too big for being carried for long distances, but he refused to let him go no when he had him, before he was safely back behind the glass door and inside the house, taking a quick sniff he wrinkled his nose in distaste, what had he been rolling in. change of plane, the bathroom it was, and no release until then.

He quickened his step and within minutes he was back at the house. He was greeted with praises and paths on the head for a job well done. Jakotsu had now joined the commotion and spotted the dirt cowered pup and meaninglessly ordered Sesshomaru to follow him and to not drop his precious but filthy cargo.

An hour later and a very unhappy but quiet puppy emerged, looking like he had never even seen dirt in his whole life. Sesshomaru took him down to the dining room where he was fed before taken to the upper floor and over to Rin's room. When he neared the door he could hear the faint crying from within. When Bankotsu opened the door he picked the pup up on his way towards the sleeping form on the bed. He silently placed the pup on the bed and made his way out, closing the door on his way.

Inuyasha felt devastated when he discovered that his favorite human in the world was crying in her sleep, and all because of him. He snuggled closer to the sleeping girl and softly licked her face. She stirred slightly, her crying stopping and soon red brimmed eyes peeked open blinking a few times at him. The next thing he knew he was embraced in a tight hug that threatened to never let go of him. Soon Rin fell back to sleep, snuggled up to her fluffy puppy.

At supper time a few hours later, they were awoken and taken down to the dining room to eat, the rest of the day was spent cuddling and promising Rin that he would never run away ever again.

When bedtime came rolling around the corner, Rin surprisingly didn't take him to her room as he would have thought. So he stayed up a few hours more with the rest of the family and then followed quietly behind Sesshomaru up to their room.

When he entered he looked at the comfortable Mokomoko-sama and then looked at his doggy pillow, it looked almost the same and felt almost the same, but if he could choose he would pick Mokomoko-sama just to sleep next to Sesshomaru. But with all that had happened with both the chow and his runaway stunt, he opted for his bed for the first time.

-.-.-.- Barks And Yaps -.-.-.-

Sesshomaru walked over to his bed and made himself comfortable, thinking about how quiet the pup was. He closed his eyes and awaited the regular disturbance of the pup invading Mokomoko-sama, but it never came. He opened his eyes in time to see the pup lay down on his own bed with his back to the older inu, no he would not have that. Sesshomaru stood up abruptly and walked over to the other dog bed and took hold of the pup the same way as earlier that day and dragged him over to his own bed where he ungracefully dropped the pup before laying down himself.

Inuyasha looked at him with confused wide eyes for a good moment before rightening himself and inching closer and closer to the bigger dog. When he was right next to the other and no growling, showing of teeth, snarling or other such hostile acts were found, se slowly started to relax again into the familiar and safe environment.

The whole while, Sesshomaru told himself he was only keeping an eye on the ex-runaway and nothing more. "Don't you dare do that again, or I won't be as forgiving the next time I find you, because I will find you!" He mumbled to the pup who was already half asleep and the only answer he got that the pup had heard him was a light snore as Inuyasha shuffled closer.

At that moment Sesshomaru never thought of the consequences of willingly accepting and even forcefully bringing the pup over to his bed to sleep with him, let's just say, the other bed was soon made a chew toy and destroyed and Sesshomaru was thanking the heavens his bed was big enough for the two of them, because Inuyasha never spent his nights at home anywhere else then pressed up to right next to him on Mokomoko-sama.

-.-.-.- Barks And Yaps -.-.-.-

I never thought I would get 20 reviews for 3 chapter, I'm soo happy guys you make my day!

Sorry for the slightly longer wait, bit my stomach has troubled me, or more precisely my IBS (irritable bowel syndrome) has given me hell a few days, courtesy of leaving my home on a slightly stressful day in town doing normal stuff such as food shopping with my dad. No, my stomach is not a fan of me leaving home, not at all. And I get quite depressed when my belly hurts all the time and writing didn't seem too fun at the time. But to compensate this chapter is almost twice the size of the previous once.

And this chapter is the end of the first half of the story, half and half, I don't know but the end of Inu being small, the next is going to be Inuyasha one year old. YAY tormenting Sessh on a bigger scale, and that's when the fluff will develop, people, I hope you're looking forward to that, I certainly am. Although I'm not too sure what will happen, but I'll thing about something.


End file.
